In the assembly of an electronic device, a number of memories are required to be carefully and repeatedly plugged into memory sockets. A reliable connection between the memory and the memory socket is directly related to the stability of the electronic device. Therefore, we need to ensure that each memory device is correctly and securely plugged into a memory socket. At present, the memories are manually plugged into the memory sockets, which is very inefficient. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.